The present invention relates to the structure of a charging inlet in which an inlet is provided to which a charging connector is connected and more particularly to the structure of a charging inlet lid which can be opened and closed by the use of a pair of lids.
In recent years, electric vehicles which are driven by electric motors and hybrid electric vehicles which are driven by using an electric motor and an engine in a combined fashion have been developed variously. A battery is provided in an electric vehicle and a hybrid electric vehicle, and an electric motor is driven by means of electric power stored in the battery. Electric power is supplied to the battery installed in the electric vehicle and the hybrid vehicle from a charging facility outside the vehicle (a household power supply (a commercial power supply), a power supply of an exclusive charging facility) to charge the battery. The charging of the battery is executed by connecting a charging connector (a charging gun) to an inlet.
Normally, a charging inlet where an inlet is provided is provided on a side of a vehicle and is designed to be opened and closed by a lid. In general, the lid is attached to the charging inlet at a front side thereof which faces the front of the vehicle so as to swing in a front-to-rear direction of the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2009-171713